Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shared interface circuit; in particular to a shared interface circuit which have two different voltage levels.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, electronic devices are highly advanced and multi-functional. For example, electronic devices such as mobile phones and laptops are capable of conducting telecommunications, receiving and transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media. Consumer demand calls for servers and other Internet sharing devices to have higher specifications.
Among the many specifications, the size of electronic devices is one major problem. Due to this aspect of the specifications, the problem that needs to be solved is how to decrease the amount of interfaces on the electronic device while maintaining a certain amount of functionality.